


Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 2

by AHS



Series: G/R Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten 100-word drabbles, each inspired by a song (or, at least, while listening to a song).  They do not go in order, or necessarily go together, and no timeline is specified.  Take them however you will.  (Artists: Britney Spears x2, Charlotte Martin, Vertical Horizon, AFI, Test Your Reflex, Kurt Nilsen x2, Royksopp, The Bravery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale/Randy Song Drabbles 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

Drabble #1 - “Break The Ice,” Britney Spears

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

I blame my burst of nervous laughter on the sentence’s odd formality, but really it’s because… it says so fucking much.

Sorry to keep you waiting these few minutes while I got rid of everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting all these years we should have been…

He slips onto the couch beside me. So close, but we don’t quite touch. A layer of time and almost believed indifference separates us. It’s thin but cold.

His forehead to my cheek is all it takes to melt away. My lips to his.

“Don’t do it again.”

 

*****

 

Drabble #2 - "Veins," Charlotte Martin

 

I fucking hate when I get philosophical and I _haven't_ been smoking.

Mess of bone, skin… sadly unpolluted veins. Me. I look like a whole person, but I’m not.

Walking around, day to day, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.

It’s like… I’ve lost a limb. Guess I left it behind. We left each other.

But I feel that phantom pain they talk about. It hurts, where he used to be. And he was everywhere.

Think I’ll call him. Tell him my molecules are falling apart… blood is slow… veins echo his name.

Fuck that… Where’s my lighter…

 

*****

 

Drabble #3 - “Give You Back,” Vertical Horizon

 

Sometimes I worry there’s more of other people’s words in me than my own. Framing other people’s emotions. Even the words I’m grateful for the chance to speak… trouble me.

I work so hard to memorize, then wonder if I’ll ever get them out of my head. Feelings out of my body. Wonder how much of me is actually left.

He reminds me. I’m my own man with my own thoughts. Movements, sounds, annoyances, passions… Definitely those. He’s the realest person I know, and he helps me be.

Years of wrong words in both our mouths, yet we always were.

 

*****

 

Drabble #4 - “Prelude 12/21,” AFI

 

“You’re supposed to open it, Rand.”

“We said no presents.”

“You did. I nodded my head and pretended to listen, like I always do when you talk.”

Randy rolled his eyes at the laughable lie… no one listened to him like Gale… and relented, pulling at the paper.

“It’s…”

It was a picture of them, not from the set. No night out with the gang snapshot. More precious, private. A _moment_.

Two faces… one mischievous, one sleepy, both undeniably happy… collided, peeking up from disheveled sheets.

“I just… don’t want to be the only one that happened to. Remember.”

“ _…Always._ ”

 

*****

 

Drabble #5 - “Pieces of the Sun,” Test Your Reflex

 

Maybe I complained less, but sometimes I needed to get away from there as much as he did. So I asked him to play hooky with me. Just a day… or two.

We’d be in big fucking trouble, but they wouldn’t fire us. He said yes.

Played the slots, a couple tables. Held his hand, walking down the street. Too many more colorful people around for anyone to notice us.

Spent the night together in our own world. _So_ worth the five hour flight each way.

Wouldn’t have been legal, but everyone joked that we eloped.

We let them wonder.

 

*****

 

Drabble #6 - “Dance With Me,” Kurt Nilsen

 

I can’t dance anymore.

I never really could and didn’t really care. But then he was there, helping me fake it, then fucking becoming it with me.

Hips pushing rhythm into mine. Pulling from me some unknown grace. _Manly grace_ , I said, and he laughed.

Wanted to tell him he really did shine like the sun sometimes, but knew he’d kill me.

Step… slide… extend… turn.

Some women have expected the fancy moves. They’ve gotten an unimpressive imitation and empty look in my eyes.

He might not believe, but I’m ready to ask him… to dance with me for life.

 

*****

 

Drabble #7 - “Follow My Ruin,” Royksopp

 

“Hahahaha…”

“What’s so funny?”

“Checking out your music collection, Rand.”

“I have excellent taste in music!”

“Never said you didn’t. Started laughing as soon as I saw all your CD’s are alphabetized.”

“How the hell do you find anything if they’re not?”

“True. And The Beatles seem very happy next to Bowie.”

“Thank you.”

“Just… who would have guessed?”

“What?”

“Next to your precious White Stripes…”

“Oh God.”

“ _Wham!?_ Really?”

“A present from a well-meaning straight friend who thought George Michael was the gay bridge that would connect us.”

“Just admit you fucking love _‘Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go.’_ ”

 

*****

 

Drabble #8 - “Believe,” The Bravery

 

It’s unfathomable to me, but I swear he doesn’t think he’s a good actor.

He thinks he’s… okay. But that he’s gotten where he is thanks to kind people and good luck. Owing his current situation to the producers’ desperation, and absence of prudishness more than abundance of talent.

I tell him he’s crazy. That he’s put depth into a character that _was not there_. That he makes this stupid show even affect _me_ sometimes.

He says he’s cheating when he’s acting with me… kissing, _looking_ … because it’s how he really feels.

I tell him I guess I’m cheating, too.

 

*****

 

Drabble #9 - “Oops I Did It Again,” Britney Spears

 

I don’t remember exactly what I said, but it was some form of sympathy. Amidst the hundredth or so guy’s head shoved down by his crotch or extra bent over furniture. I mean, he had to do it every week, and we all… possibly… knew he was straight. Think I said something about that, and something about the show corrupting or molesting him.

“I’m not that innocent.”

I blinked at his reply. Started to ask him if he realized he’d just quoted fucking Britney Spears. But then the meaning in his eyes sunk in.

Hallelujah… Gale’s really _not_ that innocent!

 

*****

 

Drabble #10 - “Tearing Me Up Inside,” Kurt Nilsen

 

Keep cool, Harrison. Don’t let him know.

He’s taken everything they’ve thrown at him. Run with it, not even blinking. But costar lusting after him is probably too much for even Gale to handle.

More than lusting… I _love…_

I hate this. Hate feeling like I’m in fucking high school. I never even _felt_ like THIS in high school!

(Justin does!)

Kill me now.

Seriously, I’m a professional… so is he… and he’s my friend, and… he’s straight… and _amazing_ … I’m not going to scare him away.

I’ll just smoke more… Choke on it. Pretend. Act.

That’s what I do.


End file.
